Traveling wave tubes (TWTs) are a common feature of most communication satellites. A typical communication satellite uses many TWTs to transmit signals, and each TWT is typically powered by a dedicated source commonly referred to as an electronic power conditioner (EPC). The operating power of each TWT can rapidly change from low to high power depending upon the nature of the satellite transmission.
As a result, EPCs for TWTs typically include a linear regulator to absorb output voltage variations due to load changes in the TWT. Large output load current changes require that the linear regulator absorb both a large DC voltage variation as well as transient voltage spikes. The sum of the two voltages can exceed the range of the linear regulator causing excessive output voltage spiking.
Additionally, the use of linear regulators in EPCs is inherently inefficient because they dissipate power. The load current passes through the linear regulator, therefore, the greater the voltage drop required to be absorbed by the linear regulator, the less efficient the EPC. Lower efficiency EPCs degrade the overall performance of the satellite.
Thus, there exists a need to reduce the voltage variation on the output of a high voltage converter powering a TWT. Additionally, there exists a need to reduce the demand on the linear regulator in a typical TWT EPC.